


Little Orange Petals

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: Spamano Stuff [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Established Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Another evening in the apartment. Another period of time spent coughing up flowers.





	Little Orange Petals

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing hanahaki disease so yay, I guess.
> 
> Also it's been a little while since I wrote some Spamano so why not-

The shared apartment was quiet, as it would be at this time. The occasional car driving by, street lights flickering against the darkness of the sky, just another normal night. Antonio was out with his friends, which left Lovino by himself, which wasn’t uncommon.

 

He sat on the floor, doubling over in pain as more petals flowed out from his throat onto the floor. Small puddles of blood covered the floor along with a trail of bright orange petals. Tears were streaming down his face as he coughed, struggling to breathe. This was about the twelfth time this has happened since the first petal fell out of his mouth. His hand was almost covered in blood, his head pounding as he tried to stay upright.

 

Lovino never told anyone about this _thing_ , not even Antonio. Sure, they were living together, but he still held almost everything inside. Especially his feelings towards the other.

 

Another cough, but this time some of the petals were black. His eyes widen just slightly, but truly nothing could surprise him anymore. Everything hurt, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now.

 

Leaning up against the wall behind him, he let out a small, breathless laugh as he tried to keep his eyes open. He couldn’t get up to clean this mess, a trail of dried blood and little orange petals leading to where he now sat on the cold tiled floor.

 

“I’m blaming that bastard if I die tonight,” He muttered into the dark room, his dreary hazel eyes flicking around the room. He coughed again, letting the blood drip down his chin and the petals fill his mouth. No one knows about this except himself, obviously. He kept coughing, his body trying to force the petals out of his lungs, but to no avail. He would rip the roots out if he could, but he didn’t want to lose the feelings. He couldn’t even think about losing them.

 

So he’ll just sit there and let the orange and black petals consume him until they finally win.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :)


End file.
